Ask Hetalia!
by norsegodchick13
Summary: A Hetalia Q@A session. Remember to review with your questions if you want them to be answered!
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Hetalia! :D**

**You know how this works, right? You leave a review with a question for the Hetalia characters, and BAM! We answer it. **

**Except we haven't gotten any questions yet.**

**So please leave a review so we can get started!**

**-Mello-chan.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Hetalia! :D**

**What do you know, I actually got reviews!**

* * *

><p>A girl in a black dress stood on a stage. The audience was empty, except for a few people.<p>

"Er, hello." She whispered. There was no response. "G-guys? It's starting!"

Still no response. Vixen sighed, then shouted. One person walked on stage. "You might want to use a microphone." He whispered, handing her one.

"...I really forgot that? Ahem. Hello, and welcome to Ask Hetalia!" She shouted, gaining a small response. "Good enough. Okay, okay. So! The first questions come from Guoste-chan!" Vixen pulled a paper out of her pocket. "Guoste-chan says:

_Spain,you are so adorable... *romantic look* can you sing for me?_

Romano,you are even more adorable and drop deadly handsome than spain!*glomp*can we be friends?*wishpers*oh and is spain a pedo?

Russia...*glare* you hurted toris so many times! I am from Lithuania so I don't like .bastard.

Prussia i don't give a shit that you used to attack lithuania...you are way 2 hot!

Raivis why are you so cute?*cuddle,cuddle*

Lithuania, labas! *happy*

Well, that's a lot! Anyway, Spain, Romano, Russia, Prussia, Raivis, and Lithuania! Come on out!"

The six guys walked on stage.

"Okay, Spain! Sing!" She handed him the microphone. Spain looked at it.

"Er... M-maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, o-"

"Sing it from the beginning!"

Spain's voice filled the auditorium, causing the few girls there to squee loudly.

"Good, good! Now leave." Vixen shoved him off the stage. "Next up! Romano, answer the questions."

"He _is _a pedo, dammit!"

"You leave too!" She grinned and shoved him at Spain, causing a fall. A very ho-yay filled fall, mind you. "Well, Russia and Prussia don't have much to do, so..." She kicked them out, too. "Ah! Latvia!"

"Why am I so cute? Er... I suppose I just am..."

"D'aw!" Vixen squealed and shoved him out. "And last but not least, LITHUANIA! Yay! Hey, what does _labas _mean?"

"It means hi." Lithuania explained, but didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, we're on a schedule. Okie-dokie! Hetalian Singapore says...

_Oh, wonderous~! I will be glad to start this off~!_

Dear China Nii-Chan,

How are youand Shinatty? :D I have not visited your lands yet, But I have decided to adopt a child from there :3

France! You are so inspiring! May I cuddle you? :D Teehee~

Japan-san! Your so adorubu, you should try letting your hair grow out some, perhaps(?) I think it would look even cute, although it looks nice now c:

Finally, Italy~! You are so adorubu, too! I want to take you to my house! And and...keep you! :D So you can cook pasta for me and snuggle with me alwasy *-inser heart sign here-*

Like none of these are questions! Awesome!"

China walked on stage. "Shinatty and I are fine, aru. I don't think-"

"That's awesome! Now go see Russia!" Vixen grinned. "Okay, France, and- hey, where's France? Fraaa-ance?"

France happened to be in the audience and had found Hetalian Singapore.

"...huh. Well, the last two are not really questions, but I think Germany should tell us about that last one! Germany! Get over here!"

Ludwig scowled. "There is no way you're taking him! He's min- I mean, I want- er... Don't even try, arschloch!"

"Aw..."

"Shut up!"

"Okay..." Vixen frowned. "Shay2014 says!

_Italy: Hello, can I have some Pasta? My college have like...worst Pasta I ever tasted._

_Japan: Hello, how are you place doing?_

_Germany: Admit you love Italy. I know you do. We all do.._

_America: Hello, can I have a hug from the Hero?_

_Russia: I am so sorry but no one will be one with you. I am serious._

_China: Hello, here a Panda for you. *Give him a Panda doll*_

_Finland: Umm...why Sweden call you 'wife' if you are a boy?_

_Sweden: Hello, sir. Your place is awesome._

_Prussia: I am angry that no one know that you ever exist!_

_Belarus: PLEASE leave your brother alone. He won't marry you, ever._

_England: I love your cooking, it is so awesome. I visited London once. It was best._

_France: Your food sucks. Its make me sick once...almost missed my trip in Paris..._

_Canada: Hello! Can I have a hug from my favorite Country?_"

The many nations made it onto the stage just before Vixen had fetched the security guys. "Well damn, I wanted to use them. Okay! Italy, give the girl some goddamn pasta!"

"Here you go! I made it fresh, just for you!" He grinned, handing Shay the pot. Germany appeared to be covered in purple stuff that appeared in anime when a character was angry.

"My place is doing fine, thank you." Japan said.

"I love Italy? Th-that's not true!" Germany blushed.

Vixen coughed, which sounded vaguely like denial. But it could've been a cough, too. Nobody would ever know.

"Well, maybe a little..."

"Hell fucking yeah!" America hugged Shay, who struggled to hold the pasta and panda, which China quickly took.

"I suppose it's because we're so close..." Finland blushed.

"Nyet, somebody will be one-"

"MARRIAGEMARRIAGEMARRIAGE" Belarus gasped, "MARRIAGEMARRIAGE-"

"Get! The! Fuck! Out! Seriously, you're scaring him."

Canada hugged her, and she dropped the pasta. Italy flew and saved it.

"Okay, great, now for something from Aim-For-The-Head!

_Hmmm..._

_For Germany,_

_Your Pedo-Ing on Italy, aren't you?_

_Don't deny it ;D"_

"Why the hell would you insinuate that? Besides, he's past puberty, so it's okay."

"Yes, it's _very _okay, wink wink, nudge nudge. Saving the best for last, though... seqka711!

_I would like to ask Japan for advice on my japanese lessons. I can't stand my teacher, how did you stand your english teacher? And did you find it confusing? That's my question for japan..."_

"I would advise you to make flash cards to learn the kanas and kanjis if they confuse you. If you are working on making sentences, try pulling cards out of hats to form sentences, then translating them. Read from you textbook if you have one. My English teacher was nice. I did find English very confusing as the languages are very different, but eventually you will get the hang of it. I wish you luck."

Vixen wrote this down in a notebook. "Oh no, we're out of time! Remember to send in your reviews so we can answer more questions! Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>It feels OOC, except for Japan's part... ah well, remember to review!<strong>


End file.
